staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 Czerwca 2010
06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót: 6:01,6:30, 7:00, 7:30,8.00,8.30; Pogoda 6:02,6:32, 7:02, 7:34,8.06 08:05 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Andrzej Lepper,2.Bogusław Ziętek,3.Andrzej Olechowski,4.Grzegorz Napieralski,5.Bronisław Komorowski,6.Jarosław Kaczyński,7.Waldemar Pawlak,8.Marek Jurek,9.Kornel Morawiecki,10.Janusz Korwin-Mikke 08:45 Fantaghiro - Księga Tysiąca Zaklęć odc.19 (The Book of The Thousand Spells); serial animowany kraj prod.Hiszpania (2000) 09:15 Legenda Nezha - Niespodziewane wyjście z trudnej sytuacji, odc. 23 (Unexpectedly Rescued From a Desperate Situation, ep. 23); serial animowany kraj prod.Chiny (2003) 09:45 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 198 (.); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:35 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny 10:50 Jak zostać ogrodnikiem (How To Be Gardener (I seria)); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 11:20 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:32 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Bogusław Ziętek,2.Andrzej Olechowski,3.Grzegorz Napieralski,4.Bronisław Komorowski,5.Jarosław Kaczyński,6.Waldemar Pawlak,7.Marek Jurek,8.Kornel Morawiecki,9.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,10.Andrzej Lepper 13:00 Supermodelki - odc. 9; widowisko 13:20 Don Matteo V - odc. 19, Arabeska (Don Matteo V, ep. 18 Arabesque); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Włochy (2006) 14:25 Plebania - odc. 1462; telenowela TVP 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:15 Przebojowa noc 15:20 Klan - odc. 1789 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 15:50 Klan - odc. 1790 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP 16:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 5040 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5040); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:45 Flesz wyborczy 17:00 Teleexpress 17:10 Pogoda 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:40 Moda na sukces - odc. 5041 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5041); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 18:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 2/21 - Walka z nałogiem, czyli labirynt - txt str.777; serial TVP 18:50 Przebojowa noc 19:05 Wieczorynka - Hallo, tu Hania! - Nieudacznicy, odc. 33 (odc. 7, seria II) (Bad losers); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Ranczo - odc. 2 - Goście z zaświatów - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 21:23 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Andrzej Olechowski,2.Grzegorz Napieralski,3.Bronisław Komorowski,4.Jarosław Kaczyński,5.Waldemar Pawlak,6.Marek Jurek,7.Kornel Morawiecki,8.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,9.Andrzej Lepper,10.Bogusław Ziętek 21:45 Sprawa dla reportera 22:30 Detoks - odc. 7 (The Cleaner - ep. House of Pain); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:25 Warto rozmawiać - Fala za falą, ile jeszcze ? 00:20 Kino nocnych marków - Znieczulenie (Intoxicating) 103'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2003) 02:05 Zagadkowa Jedynka 03:05 Notacje - Edward Pałłasz. Moja symfonia 1976; cykl dokumentalny 03:20 Zakończenie dnia 06:00 Kopciuszek - odc. 52; serial obyczajowy TVP 06:30 Oblicza Ziemi - Nieznane piękno Kalifornii - odc. 1 (Project Earth - California - uncnown beauty - odc. 1) 29'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2007) 07:00 Dwójka Dzieciom - Żegnaj, Rockefeller - odc. 4; serial TVP 07:35 Dwójka Dzieciom - Olimpiada Bolka i Lolka - Gol, odc. 5 07:50 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 26; serial obyczajowy TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07 10:50 Aleja gwiazd 11:10 TELEZAKUPY 11:45 Z tej śmierci wyrosło dobro 26'; film dokumentalny 12:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ekwador znaczy równik - txt str.777; cykl reportaży 13:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 26; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 447 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 14:10 Nowa - kulisy serialu - odc. 13 14:15 Everwood - odc. 44/45 (Everwood s. 2, ep. 221); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2002) 15:13 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,2.Bogusław Ziętek,3.Andrzej Lepper,4.Jarosław Kaczyński,5.Grzegorz Napieralski,6.Marek Jurek,7.Kornel Morawiecki,8.Andrzej Olechowski,9.Bronisław Komorowski,10.Waldemar Pawlak 16:00 Program lokalny 16:30 Wielkie rzeczy - Sieć - txt str.777; serial komediowy TVP 17:25 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 81; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:25 Gorący temat 18:40 Sport Telegram 18:50 Pogoda 19:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 29 - Profesjonaliści; serial komediowy TVP 19:30 Bulionerzy - odc. 30 - Etat; serial komediowy TVP 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 448 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Dr House - odc. 93, s. V (House M. D. , s. 5, ep. 07 - The Itch); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2008) 21:45 Nowa - odc. 13; serial TVP 22:45 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Bogusław Ziętek,2.Andrzej Lepper,3.Jarosław Kaczyński,4.Grzegorz Napieralski,5.Marek Jurek,6.Kornel Morawiecki,7.Andrzej Olechowski,8.Bronisław Komorowski,9.Waldemar Pawlak,10.Janusz Korwin-Mikke 23:10 MŚ w piłce nożnej - RPA 2010 - Koncert "Kick - off celebration" 00:45 Wieczór artystyczny - Dwie szuflady (Michał Głowiński) 54'; film dokumentalny 01:40 Laskowik & Malicki ; widowisko rozrywkowe 02:35 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:15 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 06:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 06:45 Serwis info flesz; STEREO, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:13 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:16 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 07:45 Wszystko jasne 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 08:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 08:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 08:45 Bolek i Lolek 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:12 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 09:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 09:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 09:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 10:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:22 Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:19 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:18 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 12:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 12:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, Na żywo 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Na żywo 16:15 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:20 Biznes; STEREO, Na żywo 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, Na żywo 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:45 Artyści Śląska Opolskiego 17:30 Kurier Opolski - wydanie główne 17:53 Żyjmy zdrowo 17:57 Wszystko jasne 18:05 ABC gospodarki 18:20 Kips 18:35 Puls kościoła 18:50 Czas na Euro Odcinek: 3 18:55 Tomasz Zacharewicz przedstawia 19:10 Śladami zbrodni 19:28 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 19:35 TELEZAKUPY 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:07 Raport z Polski; STEREO, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 21:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, Na żywo 21:45 Kurier Opolski - wydanie wieczorne 22:00 Pogoda 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:23 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO, Na żywo 23:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:05 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:17 Mundialowy wieczór; STEREO 23:45 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, Na żywo 23:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO 00:01 Tęczowy naród (Ranibow Nation 2010); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Hiszpania (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:02 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 01:45 Raport z Polski; STEREO 02:02 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 02:37 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:47 Mundialowy wieczór; STEREO 03:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 03:53 Raport z Polski; STEREO 04:04 Info Dziennik - zdarzyło się dziś; STEREO 04:39 Listy do PRL - u - .; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:44 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO 05:27 Sprint przez historię Przemysława Babiarza; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:50 Zakończenie dnia left|thumb|79x79px 5:15 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1257 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 6:55 TV market 7:10 Fortuna Wiedzy Odcinek: 751 7:55 Tylko miłość Odcinek: 66 8:55 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 321 9:25 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 322 9:55 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 149 10:25 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 150 10:55 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 171 Sezon: 4 11:25 Samo życie Odcinek: 1489 11:55 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 118 13:05 Czarodziejki Odcinek: 172 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1128 14:45 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 119 Sezon: 6 15:10 Świat według Bundych Odcinek: 120 Sezon: 6 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 172 Sezon: 4 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 1 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1129 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Samo życie Odcinek: 1490 20:00 Pokojówka na Manhattanie 22:15 Wallander: Wioskowy głupek 0:20 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 465 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 526 left|thumb|79x79px 5:40 Uwaga! 6:00 Rozmowy w toku 7:00 Arkana magii 8:00 Majka Odcinek: 111 8:30 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1301 Sezon: 8 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango - Telezakupy 12:40 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska Odcinek: 516 13:40 W-11 - wydział śledczy 14:20 Detektywi 14:55 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 5 15:55 Rozmowy w toku 16:55 Sąd rodzinny Odcinek: 135 17:55 Majka Odcinek: 112 18:25 Detektywi 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1302 Sezon: 8 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy 21:30 W słusznej sprawie 23:35 Gdzie pachną stokrotki Odcinek: 5 0:35 Multikino Odcinek: 515 1:00 Uwaga! 1:20 Arkana magii 2:25 Telesklep 2:50 Agenci NCIS Odcinek: 15 Sezon: 5 3:45 Gdzie pachną stokrotki Odcinek: 5 4:40 Nic straconego left|thumb|79x79px 5:00 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 5:20 Lalola - odc. 38, Argentyna 2007 6:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 7:20 Zbuntowani - odc. 124, Meksyk 2004 8:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 9:25 Na południe - odc. 60, Kanada, USA 1994 10:25 Mój grzech - odc. 39, Meksyk 2009 11:25 Idiotki nie idą do nieba - odc. 98, Meksyk 2008 12:25 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 13:30 Dekoratornia - magazyn poradnikowy 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną - teleturniej 15:00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 15:20 Rodzina Serrano - odc. 18, Hiszpania 2003 17:00 Zbuntowani - odc. 125, Meksyk 2004 18:00 Na południe - odc. 61, Kanada, USA 1994 19:00 Mój grzech - odc. 40, Meksyk 2009 20:00 3000 mil do Graceland - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 22:30 Dragons' Den, czyli jak zostać milionerem? - odc. 13, program rozrywkowy, Kanada 2006 23:35 Sugar Hill - film sensacyjny, USA 1994 2:10 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 4 - odc. 18, USA 2006 3:05 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 3:55 Komenda - magazyn policyjny 4:20 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 4:50 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|79x79px 07:00 Karrypel kontra Groszki - odc. 4 - Kto kopie dołki; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Trzy Szalone Zera - odc. 1 - Niesprawiedliwe oskarżenie (Niesprawiedliwe oskarżenie); serial kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (1999); reż.:Wiktor Skrzynecki; wyk.:Joanna Jabłczyńska, Sebastian Świąder, Grzegorz Ruda, Anna Polony; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Bulionerzy - odc. 4 - Wizyta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9.32; Pogoda 8.58,10.07; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 10:50 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Oblicza miłości według Tomka Jachimka ; program kabaretowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Smaki polskie; magazyn kulinarny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 12:15 M jak miłość - odc. 675; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Bogusław Ziętek,2.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,3.Andrzej Olechowski,4.Jarosław Kaczyński,5.Andrzej Lepper,6.Waldemar Pawlak,7.Bronisław Komorowski,8.Kornel Morawiecki,9.Grzegorz Napieralski,10.Marek Jurek; STEREO 13:15 Tydzień Polski; magazyn; 16:9 13:45 Opole 2008 na bis - recital zespołu Bajm; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Czterdzieści lat minęło... podwójnie czyli Dudusiowi na osiemdziesiąte urodziny; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:15 Było, nie minęło; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:40 Polska egzotyczna - Na tropie dinozaura; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1031* - Pytania policjanta; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Plebania - odc. 1452; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, Na żywo 17:20 Opole 2008 na bis - Superjedynki; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 7; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:45 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 8; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Miś Uszatek - Gorączka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO, Na żywo 20:05 Sport; STEREO 20:15 Kopciuszek - odc. 4; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 Duże dzieci ; talk-show; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:35 Opole 2006 - Premiery Gwiazd - odc.11; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Janusz Korwin-Mikke,2.Andrzej Olechowski,3.Jarosław Kaczyński,4.Andrzej Lepper,5.Waldemar Pawlak,6.Bronisław Komorowski,7.Kornel Morawiecki,8.Grzegorz Napieralski,9.Marek Jurek,10.Bogusław Ziętek; STEREO 21:55 Egzamin z życia - odc. 22; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Szansa na Sukces - Babsztyl; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:35 Warto rozmawiać - Fala za falą, ile jeszcze ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Światowiec; magazyn turystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Bulionerzy - odc. 4 - Wizyta; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Miś Uszatek - Gorączka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:05 Gorący temat - odc. 4/16 Powrót Musiała; serial; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Wideoteka dorosłego człowieka - (97); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Polska z bocznej drogi - Wszystkie stworzenia duże i małe 03:15 Opole 2006 - Premiery Gwiazd - odc.10; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1.Andrzej Olechowski,2.Jarosław Kaczyński,3.Andrzej Lepper,4.Waldemar Pawlak,5.Bronisław Komorowski,6.Kornel Morawiecki,7.Grzegorz Napieralski,8.Marek Jurek,9.Bogusław Ziętek,10.Janusz Korwin-Mikke 03:45 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 1/7* - Kurier z Ankary; serial TVP; reż.:Paweł Pitera; wyk.:Stefan Friedman, Grażyna Barszczewska, Krystyna Feldman, Wiktor Sadecki, Stanisław Michalski, Marta Żak; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Uciec jak najbliżej 86'; dramat obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Janusz Zaorski; wyk.:Halina Golanko, Józef Nalberczak, Bolesław Idziak, Krzysztof Kowalewski, Marek Koterski, Jerzy Góralczyk, Ryszard Kotys; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:15 Warto rozmawiać - Fala za falą, ile jeszcze ?; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Opole z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku